A Fallen Angel
by MetroLuz
Summary: Vash and Knives are back and Legato and Wolfwood are angels to find a runaway....UPDATED FINALLY WARNING: This story crosses sme major religious boundries so if you're uncomfortable with that stuff then don't read!
1. Angel's Beging

I don't own it.  
  
"Damnit!" an angel shouted. This angel happens to be a girl named Angel. She was getting very pissed off at God for putting her into solitary confinement.   
  
Angel sighed and looked at her less than beautiful wings. They were small, actually ripped from her own insanity of beening in the small enclosed room for so long and they were black, since her heart was tainted with haterage. She wanted to get out of the small enclosed room. Her face was dripping wet with perspiration.  
  
"It feels like it's 150 degrees in this hell whole! LET ME OUT!!!" Angel screamed.   
  
Her cries were useless she'd been stuck in there for about three centuries. Footsteps of a familiar character was heard as he peered his head through the bars of her one foot by one foot window.  
  
"You okay?"Legato asked.  
  
"GO AWAY!"Angel screamed and through and energy ball at him.  
  
Legato doges it. He sighs and walks away.  
  
Angel curled up into a ball and cried. As she rocked back and forth she felt a tile under her move.  
  
"What the f..."Angel began as she moved the tile to show an old spell book. Angel opened it and looked through the pages. She began to laugh and chanted the spell she had found.  
  
*****FLASH*******  
  
Angel opened her eyes and found herself laying on the sand of the new Earth. She sat up and held a handful of sand and laughed menacingly.  
  
"I'M ALIVE!!"she shouted and threw up the sand into the air.  
  
She jumped up and spun around but then she noticed she still had her small black wings.  
  
"So I'm a fallen angel? At least I'm out of the hell-whole!"she said to no one.  
  
She ran towards the nearest town.  
  
****In Heaven*****  
  
"Lord! Lord" and angel shouted to God. "Angel She had escaped!"  
  
God just nodded.  
  
"Whatever shall we do?"the angel asked in a panicly voice.  
  
"Send Wolfwood and Bluesummers after her."God answered.  
  
"Those two but why Lord?" the angel asked.  
  
"I think they suit the job very well."God said to the angel.  
  
"Yes Lord I'll tell them right away."the angel said and took off.  
  
*****On Earth***  
  
Angel entered the bar,wearing a long silver trench coat and boots that she "borrowed" from a near by store, and sat at a table. Vash and Knives looked at her.  
  
"Vash who is that?"Knives asked.  
  
"I don't know I never seen her around here."Vash answered his brother query.  
  
Angel got up and walked over to the two.  
  
"My name is Angel."she said with a smile.  
  
****In Heaven***  
  
"Yes I'm coming back Millie!" Wolfwood shouted.  
  
"It will be good to be back."Legato said.  
  
"Now hold on I'll be sending you two back down to Earth."the angel said.  
  
*****FLASH******  
  
Wolfwood and Legato opened their eyes to see the blazing sun.  
  
"I never thought I'd miss that heat."Wolfwood said.  
  
"Come I think our victim went this way."Legato said.  
  
****They walked to the bar. When they enter Legato sees Angel****  
  
"There she is."Legato said to Wolfwood.  
  
"Right."Wolfwood answered.  
  
The walked over to Angel. They both took out their gun and aimed at Angel.  
  
"Angel get up don't make us use force."Wolfwood said.  
  
Angel stood up and put her hands up and smirked.  
  
"I see Big-G didn't waste anytime on trying to get me back. But are you two sure you want to do this? I mean you two are gonna be sent back if I'm caught. You two were always complaining how you hated living there, you said you'd rather live in purgatory. So guys...*turns around*..are you sure you want to do this?"Angel asked.  
  
"She is very persuasive." Legato said.  
  
"She also has a point."Wolfwood said.  
  
"I think we should keep a surveillance on her until we want to go back. What do you say Nicholas?"Legato suggested.  
  
"You are a genius Legato!" Wolfwood said.  
  
They put their guns away and Angel put her hands down.  
  
"There now I think I should start re-living my life."Angel said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There my first Trigun fic. So what do you think? Please review. 


	2. Angel Redone

Don't own it....only Angel.  
  
As Legato and Wolfwood were explaining to Vash and Knives about why they were there.  
  
"Ya know I won't get use to seeing you ,Legato, with wings." Vash said.  
  
"Well get use toi them they aren'y coming off." Legato hissed at Vash.  
  
At that moment a gang burst into the bar.  
  
"You 5 at that table! Two of you are the Vash and Knives! Stand up." the leader said.  
  
All of them stood up. Angel plasted on a devilish smirk on her face.  
  
"Any of you move and we'll shoot." the leader added.  
  
Angel hopped to her right on one foot and jumped throught the window.  
  
"Get her!" the leader shouted to his men.  
  
The gang ran after Angel but she was no where to be found.  
  
******An alley way*******  
  
'Well that was simple. Oh what fools these mortals be.' Angel thought.  
  
A shadow crept out from the shadows and grabbed Angel and gagged her. He dragged her to a rundown building.  
  
"Master you found the perfect speciman,yes?" a short man asked.  
  
"Yes she is fearless,strong,and everything we need." the "Master" said.  
  
******The next morning*****  
  
"I can't believe we lost her!" Wolfwood shouted.  
  
As they passed an alley something caught Knives' eye. We he figured it out his face went white.  
  
"T...there sh..she is." Knives said with a quivering voice.  
  
Legato ran into the alley but stopped in fear before Angel's limp body on the ground. She was on her stomach and her back was saoked in blood. He checked Angel's pulse.'  
  
"She's still alive come on! We have to move!" Legato shouted. Legat picked angel up and heard metalic clanking under her coat. "What in the hell?"   
  
"What is it?" Wolfwood asked as he started to take off caot.  
  
"Oh my god." Vash said. "Her wings... they've been replaced."  
  
"Why would anyone make one of Angel's wing nothing but swords and the other nothing but guns?" Knives asked.  
  
"Someone who wants a stronger weapon that can rival your power...Vash and Knives." Legato answered.  
  
They all kept quiet on their way to a hotel...by some sort of twist of fate Meryl and Millie were there as well.  
  
****At the hotel*****  
  
Legato just laid Angel down to rest on one of the beds and left to jion the others in the lounge.  
  
****In the lounge***  
  
"Mister Priest! You're alive!" Millie shouted with happiness and hugged Wolfwood.  
  
"Vash....is this your brother?" Meryl asked.  
  
"Yes this is Knives." Vash said.  
  
"My brother told me so much about you and Millie." Knives said as he bowed.  
  
Legato entered the room.  
  
"It's Legato Bluesummers!" Millie said as she fried her stungun pinning Legato to the wall,upside down.  
  
"Hey hey hey! Millie be careful that's my partner!" Wolfwood yelled.  
  
"Partner?" Millie asked.  
  
"Yes I am his partner. Now Wolfwood can you get me down!" Legato shouted as he tried to squirm free from the stungun ammo. Wolfwood walked over and got Legato out of the restraints allow Legato to fall onto his head.   
  
By this piont both Vash and Knives were rolling and the floor howling wth laughter. Knives collected himself first and got up.  
  
"So how's Angel?" Knives asked.  
  
"She's asleep." Legato answered simply.  
  
"Angel?" Meryl asked.  
  
"She's a run away angel and we're here to bring her back." Wolfwood answered.  
  
"You really can't blame her for running away. She's been in that small,dreary cell, with limited light and fresh air and when the temperature becomes almost impossible to survive in. No bed nor windows, all she has is four walls and a small barred window! And being there for three centries!" Legato said.  
  
***later that night***   
  
Wolfwood went into a medditated state. He felt his *astro body flying up into heaven. He found himself facing God.  
  
"Why? Why God, why did you lock her up for three centries?" Wolfwood asked.  
  
"She's is my replacement. My father is the true God i am his son." God said.  
  
"Jesus?" Wolfwood asked.  
  
God just nodded.   
  
"WAIT! You're saying she's gonna be the next God?" Wolfwood exclaimed.  
  
"Correct, even we can pass away." God said. "Now go."   
  
Wolfwood felt himself being thrown back.  
  
***Two weeks later****  
  
Angel has still been asleep until...  
  
"SHE'S GONE!!!!"Knives shouted.  
  
"What? Who's gone Knives?" Vash asked.  
  
"Angel! She's not in her bed she's not anywhere!"Knives yelled.  
  
"She has to be found she's...she's (mutters) the next God." Wolf wood said.  
  
"What? That's why she was locked up?" Legato asked.  
  
"Yes." Wolfwood said.  
  
"If anyone finds out about Angel then they can rule tis world." Vash said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Astro body- a spiritual body that resembles the soul. sort of the soul for a soul.  
  
Please review. 


	3. Angel and Legato Connceted

FINALLY I UPDATED!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where are you Angel?" Legato asked in the darkness."You were there when I first got there...heaven that is."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Legato wandering the pearl halls of heaven.  
  
"WHY AM I HERE?! I WAS EVIL?!" Legato shouted.  
  
"Everyone deserves a sencond chance to redeem themselves." a quiviring vioce came from behind a bolted steel door.  
  
"Wha? Who are you?"Legato asked as he walker up to the small barred window.  
  
"Angel."the vioce said and extened a small,frail hand out of the window.  
  
"Legato."he asnwered taking the ever-so-fragail had with great care.  
  
*End of flashback.*  
  
A tear fell to the floor. Legato Bluesummers..was crying.  
  
Just the a jolt passed through his mind and a red-toned vision came into his head.  
  
*Vision*  
  
"Help Legato! Please! I need you!" Angel vioced shouted.  
  
Two large men pulled out some tape and cloth. They gagged Angel from talking.  
  
'Legato please help me....' Angel vioce faded.  
  
*End of vision*  
  
Legato snapps out of the trance.  
  
"ANGEL!"Legato unknowingly shouted."I'm coming!"  
  
Legato runs out of the hotel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Review.  
  
Vash:How come omly Angel and Legato were in the chapter?  
  
MetroLuz:Cause Angel's my character and I might make this a Romance between those two.  
  
Knives:Great! Bluesummers need to get a little.  
  
Wolfwood:*hit Knives* She's can't! This is only PG-13 pin-head!  
  
Knives-PIN-HED?!  
  
Wolfwood:Yeah your brother's needle-noggin.  
  
MetroLuz:Good piont! 


End file.
